Why me?
by Moonlace92
Summary: When Akito comes to Japan with his father, they are foced to live with His uncle Ranka and cousim Haruhi fujioka. Haruhi spends her time helping Akito adjust, but when the Host club sees her with this new boy, they make it their mission to ruin his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my friend Moonlace92 and I decided to join forces and right a fanfiction together. When you read it, it will seem as though we have the same writing style but we don't. I just edited her sad grammar issues and made it all better, while she just spell-checked mine and made that better (Even though I have spell check on my computer.) We actually work pretty well together,3 Aaanyway the better writing is mine, the worse one is- Oww! No hitting, I was just kidding, jeez. But seriously, every time one of us starts writing we put a ~.~X~.~ sign there to seperate them. The one that we're starting off with, the one right below this authors note/disclaimer is written by DeathNoteLT (Me). After the sign is Moonlace92, then another sign is me again and I think you get it now. So please review, THANK YOU X3 ****Moonlace92: Please check out my friends accont, It's DeathNoteLT. Again, thank you.**

**(My writing)**

"So, how was your flight here?" Ranka asked, pouring them a glass a tea. His brother stayed silent as he watched the ripples form in his cup.

"Sorry about him." Akito apologized, "He's still in his mourning process."

"I understand, even though he should have sucked it up and moved on by now. He has you to take care of after all. I had to get back on my feet when my wife died for Haruhi's sake, and since divorces are much easier then deaths, you should get over it twice as fast for your son, Akito's sake." Ranka said, patting his brother, Rio, with false happiness on the back while wearing the fakest smile he could manage.

"Dad!" Haruhi scolded as she shot her dad a glare.

"Sorry honey, it's just that since my brother told me he couldn't stand having me as a brother because I'm a cross dresser as he walked out of our lives, seeing him now in this much pain begging me to take him into my home strangely makes me happy." Ranka admitted. Haruhi gave out a long sigh.

"Umm, may I use the bathroom?" Akito asked awkwardly.  
>"Yes of course." Haruhi said, pointing the way. Akito walked out in silence, when Haruhi heard the bathroom door shut behind him she asked-<p>

"So what exactly happened?" She said, facing her uncle.

"Y-you see, m-my wife is always so busy working that she never has enough time for me or our son." Rio sniffled. "So I packed my bag and son and left, hoping for her to come after us, only she didn't. Now I have no money, no place to stay, and to make it worse she's filing for a divorce!" He said, sobbing.

"You know you can always stay here." Haruhi offered while Ranka stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny" She asked wearily.

"It's just that, the last words he said to me were 'and I hope to never see your filthy face again, you'll end up in a crippled mess,' and now he's practically begging to stay with me." Ranka laughed at the irony. Rio grimaced.

"I'm so sorry my dear brother please, PLEASE have mercy on me!" Rio pleaded, which made Ranka laugh harder. Akito walked in, seeing his dad bowed on the floor and his uncle laughing hysterically made him back away slowly.

"Sure, sure you can stay here. It'll be good for Haruhi to spend time with her cousin, besides" Ranka leaned in evilly. "It will be good to catch up."

"Dad." Haruhi warned.

"Sorry dear." He said, waving his hand in a girlish manor. "Why don't you show your cousin where he's going to sleep?"

"Fine." She said getting up. "This way."

After showing her cousin everything he needed to know, Haruhi went sleepily to bed.

**~.~X~.~**

Akito arrived at the school wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles and dark blue jeans. He was on his skateboard, wearing his old sneakers. He was amazed at how big and pink the school was, the school was the size of a castle. Akito walked inside and stared in awe at all the details on the walls. He walked around admiring the delicate structure until he found the office. He went up to the secretary who stared at him blankly. _'Such lively people here.' _He thought sarcastically.

"I am here to take the scholarship test." He stated politely.

"Over to your right, in the principal's office." She nodded. Akito took her instructions as he entered the room. When Akito opened the door, he saw a huge mahogany desk with a blonde man sitting behind it.

On the desk their lied a gold name plate that read 'Mr. Suoh.'

'_Hmm I wouldn't be surprised if the plaque was made out of actual gold.'_ Akito thought silently.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Suoh asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Yes, I am here to take the test that will determine if I can get a scholarship." Akito asked with a slight smile.

"Ah yes, please take this test and follow the left wall till you reach room 109." Mr. Suoh said as he handed Akito the test. "Please take it in the room." With that Mr. Suoh turned around. Akita walked out of the room and continued to walk until he reached the room. He sat down in the desk and held to the pencil to the paper.

'_So this is my new school?' _He thought confidently as he started to write. The test was 567 questions, while being only a few pages long. Other than that, it was relatively easy and took him only 3 and a half hours. When he turned in his test the lady barely glanced at him.

"The test results will be back by tomorrow, if you did well you can come to school on the following Monday."

Akito bowed polity and left the room.

**~.~X~.~**

The sunlight shimmered through the window, lighting the room with rainbows as Akito woke up.

'_Today I get my expectance letter to Ouran Academy' _He thought sleepily. He got dressed and headed down stairs, to his surprise he found Haruhi sitting down at the table.

"Haruhi? Why aren't you at school?" He asked, confused. Haruhi laughed.

"Maybe because today's Saturday." Haruhi replied. Akito blinked. Today was Saturday, wasn't it?

"Oh right, sorry I guess I'm still a bit jetlagged." He sighed.

"It's fine." Haruhi paused. "Hey Akito?" She asked.

"Hmm." He replied looking at her.

"Since we don't know each other at all, would you like to get out of the house with me? I can show you around." She asked expectantly.

"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you. I can practically feel the tension radiate off our fathers." Akito admitted.

"I know." Haruhi sighed. "I wish they would just get over it." Just then the phone rang. Akito went to pick it up.

"Hello? Is Akito Fujioka there?" Asked a voice on the other end of the line.

"This is he." Aktio replied.

"I would just like to inform you that you have passed the exams and we expect to see you in school Monday. Thank you." With that they hung up.

"Well Haruhi, it looks like we'll be going to school together starting Monday." Akito smiled.

"You got in?" Haruhi asked happily surprised.

"Was there any doubt?" He smirked.

"I guess not." Haruhi smiled supportively.

"Now that that's confirmed, how would you like to show me around now?" He asked with a kind smile.

**AURTHERS NOTE: Well since I didn't put a disclaimer at the top like usual, I guess I'll do that now. WE DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. My friend just wants to inform you that we do own Akito though. **


	2. Kill me

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB. Yes, declaimers on top…sorry that's like a pet peeve. Ahem anyway thank you so much for your reviews, we really appreciate having your comments ^w^ Again I (DeathNoteLT) am going to start the story, cause my friend is lazy :/ you know the drill, If you guys see (DN) it means DeathNoteLT is writing, if you see (ML) it means Moonlace92 is writing. Blah blah, anyway your reviews help us write faster so that should give you…I mean ****us ****motivation. (Smirk) thanks.**

**(DN)**

"Haruhi, what is that?" Akito asked, pointing to the tall building to the right of them.

"Oh, that's the hospital." Haruhi stated. "It's actually owned by one of my friend's Father."

"Oh really? What friend?" Akito asked happily.

"Kyoya Ootori, he's in the second year like you. You may actually have a class with him." Haruhi informed.

"Hmm, I hope so. I would love to meet one of your friends." Akito said as he stared up at the clouds and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face. "It's such a beautiful day, I'm glad you were able to show me around, Haruhi."

"Anytime, it's good to be able to walk with someone on a day like this. Usually I just walk by myself." Haruhi sighed. Akito turned to look at her.

"Why don't you invite your friends?" He asked meaningfully. Haruhi twitched as she started to walk again.

"My friends aren't really the types of people who would just want to walk around." Haruhi admitted as she imagined them running around, spreading chaos everywhere as they pointed out how sad the 'commoners' lifestyle was.

"I see." Akito said as he turned his attention back to the sky.

"They're really good people." Haruhi smiled. "Just a bit oblivious."

"Isn't everyone?" Akito smiled back. They continued their walk as Akito asked about every other building they passed. They enjoyed the warm sun that bathed them in light, and the cool breeze that blew their hair in multiple directions. They spent hours as they laughed and joked about strange things they randomly realized.

"Did you know that in New York City, approximately 1,600 people are bitten by other humans every year?" Haruhi stated.

"Did you know that Las Vegas has the most hotel rooms in the world?" They both looked at each other for a while before laughing.

"I wonder why." Haruhi asked knowingly. "Why do you know so much about Las Vegas?"

"Well because I lived there for a few years. I was actually currently living there when I had to move again." He admitted.

"Really? That must have been…..interesting." Haruhi said struggled for a word.

"It was, but I didn't live in the…wildest part of Las Vegas." He said with lack of words as well.

"Haha, Well no regrets….Actually, my only regret is that I didn't know that I had a cousin, or even that my dad had a brother until you knocked on my door." Haruhi said as her short hair danced in the wind.

"Ya me to." Akito said, giving of a sweet smile, his light brown hair gleamed in the sun. Haruhi sighed.

"Speaking of our dads, their probably starting to worry, we should head back now."

"Yes, we might have left them alone together to long anyway. They can barely stand each other even with us there to stop them; I'm a little frightened to see what they did to each other when we were gone." Akito laughed.

"Agh, it's best not to think about it, let's just go back now while we still have the courage." Haruhi moaned, Akito chuckled at her.

"Yes, lets." He said as they turned around and headed for home. When they opened the door they had blank faces as they saw what they were expecting. Their Fathers cloths were torn from fighting and strands of their hair was scattered on the floor from the other person pulling it out. Ranka and Rio were grabbing on to each others forearms as they glared at each other. Rio Pulled his right arm out of Ranka's grasp as he grabbed a tube of lipstick.

"You like lipstick so much, why don't you have some more!" Rio shouted as he smeared it all over Ranka's face.

"You monster! You ruined my make-up!" Ranka cried out as he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, adding to the pile of hair that was already scattered around the house. Akito and Haruhi stood there expressionless. Knowing that no matter what they did, the fight had gone too far for either of them to break it up, they faced each other.

"Thank you Haruhi for showing me around, see you tomorrow." Akito said with a blank expression.

"Anytime." Haruhi replied with the same blank expression as they went off to their rooms, leaving their fathers growling at each other.

**(ML)**

Akito wore black pants and a red button down shirt which hung down loosely, he cruised on his skateboard to school at a slow speed. He followed the same road he had taken when he came to the school the first time. After the long ride there, the pink mansion…errr _school _came into view. Akito sighed as he skidded up to the gates. There were students everywhere, on the stairs, the lawn, and many more arriving in big shinny limos. As Akito rode down the sidewalk, everyone turned to look at him. He looked down and saw how much he stood out. Akito continued to ride with ease on his skateboard, ignoring everyone, until he reached the school. The girls were blushing and whispering as he passed, some of the girls even screamed "KAWAII!"

'_Oh how fun, fan-girls are all around._' Akito smirked sarcastically. When he reached the steps, Akito reluctantly got off of his skateboard, stuffed it into his bag and walked wandering around aimlessly for fifteen minutes, he entered the class room. As Akito looked up, a surprised look crosses his face. Harhi was staring at him. A confused look came across his face.

**(DN)**

Haruhi was a first year while he was a second, why was she in his class? Akito looked around at the other students; they were all first years as well, which meant that he was in the wrong-

"Akito, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to him. He put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Heh heh, it seems that I wandered into the wrong class."

"Here let me walk you to yours." Haruhi offered as she walked out the door. As they walked down the hall, they got many glances and whispers from the girls.

"They've been staring and whispering about me all day." Akito sighed.

"Yah, they're just curious about you, that's all." Haruhi smiled. Just then a blonde boy ran up to them.

"Haruhi, haruhi!" The boy called out.

"Oh, hey Tamaki." Haruhi relpied.

"Haruhi i-oh?...who's he?" Tamaki asked pointing to Akito.

"This is Akito." Haruhi introduced

"How do you know my daughter Haruhi?" Tamaki asked curiously. Akito gave him a strange look, but didn't ask.

"Thank you Haruhi for walking me to class." Akito said, graciously.

"This is your class? It's my class too! Yay, were…wait, Haruhi walked you to class?" Tamaki accused. Both Haruhi and Akito ignored him as they hugged goodbye.

"See you after school Akito." Haruhi waved as she walked away.

"A-a-after school? What are you doing after school?" Tamaki demanded. Akito walked passed him as he entered the class. Everyone, yet again, turned and stared at him. Akito brushed off their looks and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, I am Akito, I'm the new student." Akito said, bowing politely.

"Ahhh yes, the new transfer student. I am Mr. Yu, nice to meet you, please sit down in the empty seat."

Akito went and sat next to a dark black haired boy with glasses. Tamaki sat on the other side of Akito.

'_Oh great.' _He thought to himself.

Akito glanced at him in annoyance, but looked away to focuse on the teacher.

"So what are you doing with my daughter after school?" Tamaki said, trying to sound casual but sounding nervous instead. Akito ignored him once again, he could see from the outer edge of his vision, that the so called 'Tamaki' had deflated and lost his smile. The boy with glasses smirked as Tamaki pouted.

**(ML)**

"Hello, I am Kyoya Ootori, you must be the scholarship student Akito." The dark haired boy said in a casual tone. Akito glanced at him and nodded, before moving his gaze back to the teacher. He took notes on everything the teacher said. As the day dragged out, to his surprise and aggravation he found that he had most if not all of his classes with Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki had been trying to talk to Akito all day, and pouted and complained when Akito ignored him. Kyoya didn't pay any attention to Akito, except for the occasional smirk every time Akito ignored Tamaki. After a long day of girls and Tamaki harassing him, he was looking forward to the last class of the day; Gym. Desperate to get the day over with, Akito changed into his gym cloths and entered the room. Like usual as soon as he entered the whole class turned to stare at him, Tamaki jumped up as if as soon as he saw Akito, as if he made it his mission to get Akito to talk to him. Akito grimaced at the thought.

'_Hopefully where playing dodge ball.'_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: **_**hey so thanks for reviewing, Sorry if Akito seems kinda bipolar, when two people are controlling on character you have…..disagreements among his personality. Haha, okay well i always end up being the one who writes the author note so I'll let my friend take over 3 **

**Moonlace92: Moonlace92 says hello and thank you for reading our story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you care about gym then read the next chapter when it comes out. Tata for now. u.u **

**DeathNoteLT: Oh right, **_**that's **_**why I don't let her right these things..…anyway, see you in the next chapter. P.s. we may just stop putting ML and DN because i dont really think you care you writes it and it may get on your nerves. I mean, we both are writing it together and edit together so i dont really think it matters to you, but if you guys do care please tell us.**


	3. Beat me

**DISCLAIMER:WE DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOT CLUB. Disclaimers are really annoying.**

**(ML)**

Tamaki was a couple feet away when the teacher walked in. He frowned and went to the bleachers to sit down. Akito followed, but sat on the other end of the bleachers, as far away from Tamaki as he could get.

"Okay, today we will be doing outdoor activities. The boys will be racing and the girls will be cheering." The teacher said.

Everyone went outside to the track. The girls gathered into groups on the field as the guys got into two lines on the track. Akito looked to his left and saw Tamaki on the track next to him.

"Yay, we are racing each other. I hate to tell you, but I am pretty fast, so don't be discouraged if you lose." Tamaki said happily with an arrogant tone that he was probably oblivious too.

'_Cocky, I'll just put him back into place.' _Akito thought to himself.

"Okay, boys. Today you will be running five laps while racing the person next to you. Please try to hurry, we don't have all day." The coach said.

After five people, Akito and Tamaki were up. Akito crouched down into a running stance as did Tamaki. When the whistle blew, Tamaki ran at full force. Akito sprinted in a slow but steady rhythm as Tamaki went at no rhythm at all. Looking behind him, Tamaki smiled victoriously as he saw Akito a few feet behind him. On their second lap, Tamaki slowed down a bit. Akito then started to surpass him as he kept the same speed. On the third lap Tamki started to pant as Akito ran farther and farther ahead without a sweat. By the forth lap Tamaki was breathing heavily, his heart burned with exhaustion, while Akito had actually picked up speed. When they were on the fifth and final lap Akito went at his fastest, he actually went for a sixth lap as he passed tamaki who was still working on his fifth. When Tamaki finally made it to the finish point, he had to drag his limp body across.

With the hot sun raging down on them, Akito started pulling at his shirt to let air in, in attempts to cool himself. Tamaki tried to compose himself as he waited for the girls to surround him and tell him he did a good job anyway in comforting tones. When the girls didn't come, Tamaki looked around in confusion then shock as his gaze rested on Akito. Akito was standing their casually as swarms of girls surrounded him.

**(DN)**

Tamaki turned ghost white at the sight of that.

'_He got Haruhi, and now he's trying to get all my customers too?' _Tamaki thought in horror.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Tamaki screamed into the sky.

"Who's he talking to?" Akito asked as he glanced at Tamaki standing alone with his fist raised in the air.

"We never know." Said one of the girl's dreamily. Tamaki started to march over to them when he was pulled back.

"What do you plan to do? If you anger Akito, Haruhi will never talk to you again." Kyoya said smugly as he pulled up his glasses. Tamaki froze.

'_My Haruhi? Never talk to me again?'_ Tamaki deflated like a balloon at that thought as he retreated to the nearest tree and curled up in a ball.

"It's to be expected. A new guy comes in full of mystery and secretes, it's only right that the girls would fawn over him." Kyoya stated, luring Tamaki away from the tree. Tamaki perked up to his normal self as he clapped his hands together. He ran over to Akito excitedly leaving Kyoya chuckling knowingly behind him.

"Hey Akito! Nice job, you're really good at running." Tamaki congratulated. Moving past the swarms of girls, Akito once again walked past Tamaki without a word. Tamaki ran up to Akito again.

"Just so you know its okay that the girls are all over you, because once they get used to you they'll come back to me." Tamaki said happily.

'_This guy is so arrogant, he really thinks that he's being nice. Doesn't he know that I don't really care to talk to him?' _Akito sighed.

"I have to go" Akito said for the first time. "Haruhi's waiting for me." With that, Akito left. Tamaki stared in shock as he crawled back to Kyoya.

"Mommy, he's trying to steal my daughter!" Tamaki cried.

"There there" Kyoya reassured, patting Tamaki's head. "Don't worry; I'm sure nothing's going on."

Akito walked in the house exhaustedly with Haruhi following behind him.

"Don't worry, my first day here was…..strange to." Haruhi laughed.

"Then that just proves my point of rich people being crazy." Akito sighed. Haruhi closed the door.

"The tables right side up, the chairs haven't been thrown across the room, there no broken plates, or hair on the floor" Haruhi examined "maybe our dads got kidnapped." Akito looked around as well.

"Weird, this place is actually _clean, _there's no sign of them." Akito said as he took a step forward. They both entered cautiously expecting their fathers to fall through the ceiling will they tried to strangle each other, any second now. When they entered Ranka's room they stood there in shock to see the brothers toasting each other drunk.

"My Haruhi was such a cute baby, she used to dance every time Elmo came on" Ranka admired.

"A-a-and my Akito used to run around the house with a towel tied across his neck like superman." Rio laughed, and burped. Haruhi and Akito stood there once again emotionless as the tension grew around them.

"Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Akito." They said as they retreated to their room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Moonlace92: Moonlace92 is happy that people came to see her and her friend's story. Please read the next chapters after this one and hopefully you read the ones before this, or otherwise this probably doesn't make sense. MOONLACE92 LOVES HER READERS, u.u love you.**

**DeathNoteLT:…Umm why are you talking in 3rd person? Oooookay anyway thank you guys for reading, If I was Haruhi or Akito I'd be so scared to come home, not knowing what to expect. O.o hehe that gives me an idea, Thank you and see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Help me

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, thank you for your reviews 3….thats all I really have to say.**

Tuesday was worse than Akito could have imagined. Tamaki practically hunted him down like a dog, while the girls squealed every time he came into a room. Wednesday wasn't much better. Tamaki tried to trick Akito into talking with him, but ended up looking like an idiot while Kyoya took pictures. The girls swarmed around him every time he came from P.E. and the boys shot him envious glares. He even heard to girls saying he would make a great Host.

'_Oh great, what the heck do they mean by host? Do they mean a Host for a parasite?' _Aktio shuddered at the thought. Thursday Akito debated whether or not to get a restraining order against Tamaki and the girls, as it seemed as though they went everywhere he was. Akito clenched his knuckles as he decided to walk to school, the skateboard drew more attention then he already had.

'_It's Friday, I can make it.' _Akito chanted in his head repeatedly as he made it to the front entrance of the school. He came 30 minutes earlier then he usually did so he decided to kill some time by finding a quite place to study.

'_With all these people bugging me 24/7 I haven't been able to concentrate on anything.' _Akito sighed.

He went into a quite disserted hall and crept into a room. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by millions of rose petals as 7 boys appeared in front of him.

"WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB."

'_What the heck?'_

"Oh, you're a boy….An actual boy this time." Said two twins in union.

"I told you guy that it doesn't matter whether they're girls or boys, there still our guests." Tamaki scolded. "How may we serve you this fine ev-AKITO!" Tamaki yelled as soon as he realized it was him. Akito flinched back as he tried to make a run for it. Tamaki grabbed him, jerking him back.

"This is my friend Akito. Akito, these are my friends in the host club."

"Host club? Oh, you guys are the vessels for the parasites that the girls were talking about. Please don't touch me, I prefer to stay parasite free." Akito said as he shrugged Tamaki off.

"No, NO! I don't have parasites I swear! If anyone did it would be those two dirty twins." Tamaki cried.

(ML)

"I thought that they were your friends." Akito said.

"They are-." Tamaki started, but got cut off by Akito.

"You must be a pretty horrible friend." Akito said.

Tamaki's soul floated out of his mouth and his body shattered and blew into a corner, where his soul hovered above the glass.

"What are you doing here Akito?" Kyoya asked in a curious tone.

"Well I was looking for a place to study since I haven't had the chance between being mobbed by girls and followed by that idiot." Akito said while jerking his chin towards Tamaki. Tamaki's glass shards turned into dust that flew away. His soul was crying and muttering about how he wasn't mean to his friends and that the twins were not his friends, even though they were.

The twins were laughing about Tamaki being in his emo corner.

Akito turned and left the music room without a second glance back.

**(Host club)**

"Akito is taking our Haruhi away from us." Tamaki cried when Akito was gone.

The twins stopped laughing and even hunny looked at Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" The twins asked in perfect unison.

"They always hang out together and Haruhi walked him to class, they go home together, they eat lunch together, everything. I swear, they might be going out." Tamaki said while sobbing.

"If anyone found out that they were going out, Haruhi would be considered gay and not get any more customers. That means that you would never see her again Tamaki." Kyoya said, trying to make Tamaki worked up, and succeeding.

"No way will I let my daughter leave the host club! It's time to activate operation Break-Haruhi-and-Akito-up-by-making-him-seem-like-a-freak-and-a-weirdo-so-that-she'll-dump-him-and-remain-with-us-in-our-happy-family-forever." Tamaki said with determination.

**AUTHERS NOTE: We know this is a short chapter, sorry about that. I hope it's not getting boring for you guys, we try to avoid that, but you know how it is. I'm really at a loss of words so this is kind off awkward…..Me and Moonlace92 are experiencing writers block at the moment but hopefull we'll get over that soon. Don't worry, we try to update like everyday so you don't need to be like "Oh no! I'll die if I can't read it!" because I bet you would actually say that (I like to flatter myself by thinking you would actually do that) Haha anyway don't worry we try will update soon. THANK YOU! ~Love DeathNoteLT **


	5. Target me

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB...Still have nothing to say but please review.**

**(ML)**

Akito entered the classroom like any other day, but something about today was off. Akito looked around, Tamaki wasn't hassling him like usual. Akito turned around to see Tamaki sitting with Kyoya, both of them were smiling. Akito was slightly shocked.

'Maybe everyone will leave me alone today.' Akito thought, suddenly he was surrounded by girls. 'Maybe not' he thought as he tried to quickly brush past them. They wouldn't budge. Akito went through the rest of his day in suspicion as he waited for Tamaki to come up to him. Tamaki remained a good distance away at all times; he spent most of his time with Kyoya, who had an amused look on his face. What was going on?

**(DN)  
><strong>The twins snickered as they as they approached Hunny.

"Hey Hunny, have you said goodbye to Haruhi yet?" Asked Hikaru.

"What do you mean Hika-chan?" Hunny asked, stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth.

"You don't know? Haruhi's leaving us for Akito." Kaoru sighed dramatically.

"WAHHH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARU-CHANS LEAVING?" Hunny cried. The twins covered his mouth as they looked around to make sure that people weren't staring.

Hikaru and Kaoru huddled together out of Hunny's hearing range.

"We need a new plan." Whispered Hikaru.

"Which brings us to plan B." Kaoru nodded his head.

"Hunny, did we say that Akito makes her leave? We meant that Akito keeps her from leaving."

"H-he does?" Hunny sniffled.

"Yes, so we have to keep him here byyyyy….chasing him away." Hikaru said thinking on spot.

"W-what do you mean chasing him away?" Hunny asked.

"You see Hunny the harder you try to get rid of Akito, the longer he will stay." Kaoru explained.

"Ohh, I get it. Okay, so I'll try to get rid of him." Hunny said happily.

The twins walked away feeling slightly guilty.

"I feel bad for tricking him like that." Kaoru admitted.

"I do to, but we have to keep Haruhi from leaving." Hikaru agreed.

**(Tamaki)-(Still DN writing)**

Tamaki peeked around the corner every 5 minutes as he waited for Akito to leave for his usual bathroom brake, the one place he go where no fan girls could bother him. Once Akito left, Tamaki raced forward as he grabbed Akito's unguarded water bottle. Pulling out a pill he snickered.

'_You want me to do what?" Kyoya asked as he stared at the blonde fool_

"_Your family is in the medical business, just take one sleep pill and give it to me.'_

'_Why should I do that?"_

"_It's to keep Haruhi in the host club! Come one, one little pill wont kill him, he'll just fall asleep for a while. Please Kyoya?" Tamaki begged._

"_What will you do for me?" Kyoya asked casually._

"_Anything." Tamaki said hastily._

"_Leave me out of the rest of this, and stop following me into the bathroom." Kyoya said. Tamaki pouted but agreed._

Tamaki grinned happily as he dropped the tablet in and watched it dissolve. Akito would be gone in no time. Once the deed was done, Tamaki rolled out of the room into the hall and watched until Akito came back. To Tamaki's delight Akito took the bottle and drained it immediately. After a few minutes Akito rested his head sleepily and dozed off.

**(ML)**

Tamaki pulled out a bag, getting out bleach and green, hot pink and black dye. After applying the bleach to Akito's hair, with help from the twins of course. They waited until Akito's hair was completely white. After that, Tamaki dyed the right side of Akito's hair different types of light green, green, and dark green. Then he dyed the other side pink with tiny black dots. After it was dry, Tamaki and the twins dragged Akito to the bathroom and washed it out of his hair. They then dragged him back to the classroom and put him back in his seat. The over all effect made Akito look like his hair was a slice of watermelon. The twins just shook their head at Tamaki's attempt of drawing and the fact that it was childish.

The bell rang and Tamaki and the twins ran out of the room. Tamaki walked back casually and went into the room as the twins ran back to their classroom. Akito was sitting up and staring at the board.

**With Akito:  
><strong>Akito saw everyone walk into the classroom. He turned and looked at them. When they saw him everyone started laughing and some of their eyes bugged out. Tamaki wouldn't even look at him. Kyoya walked in saw Akito and walked back out. After a minute or two Kyoya came back inside the classroom and had a very weird look on his face. Class continued with everyone staring at Akito and whispering. After an hour of the whispering, the teacher had.

"Akito, go to the office. Now!" The teacher said.

Akito groaned, but got up and went to the office. When he got there the secretary's eyes bugged out and Akito just sighed, still having no idea what was wrong.

"Just head back to the principal's office." The secretary said.

Akito nodded and headed to the familiar room. The principle looked up and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Akito snapped.

"What's wrong with your face?" Principle Suoh said.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked slightly offended.

"Here, look in the mirror." Principle Suoh said while handing Akito a hand held mirror.

Akito saw the monocle, his watermelon hair, and the mustache and larger eyebrows. Akito's mouth flew open.

"School only has about an hour left, so you can just leave if you want to." Principle Suoh said.

"No I will go back to class. Could you please e-mail my teachers and tell them to make an exception to my appearance today?" Akito asked, grinding his teeth.

"Of course, who are your teachers?" Mr. Suoh asked.

Akito told him and walked back to class to get his stuff. Once he had it Akito went to gym. Turns out they were playing dodge ball today. Akito had no idea who did it, but suspected Tamaki because of how strange he was acting.

Akito was a thrower and all the other boys were dodgers. Akito smiled and threw a ball super hard at Tamaki. Tamaki was talking and he got hit right in the stomach. Tamaki keeled over in pain. Akito then got every other boy with one throw each. Tamaki was still kneeling in pain when the game was over.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so we will be continuing this prank part into the next chapter. Thank you for reading and read the next chapter.**


	6. Cake me

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HOST CLUB.**

**(DN)**

It was Hunny's turn to peep around the corner at Akito. Akito's hair had faded slightly but was still pretty vibrant, the drawing still clearly visible on his face. He had rushed in the shower as soon as he got home, then snuck into his room, avoiding everyone, especially Haruhi.

"Hunny? What are you doing here?" Asked Tamaki and the twins as they came up to him.

"Look, I got Akito-chan so good that he'll have to stay forever." Hunny said proudly, making the twins feel even guiltier.

"Watch." Hunny said, turning his attention back to Akito. Akito opened his lunch bag with a blank face. His lunch had been replaced and overflowed with strawberry cake. Akito picked up his lunch bad and threw everything in it away, Hunny's face fell as he held back a sob.

"W-w-why wouldn't he eat it." Hunny asked teary eyed.

"Maybe he doesn't like strawberries." Tamaki offered. Hunny perked up,

"Okay I'll try some more."

After lunch was over Akito went to his locker, when he opened it, hundreds more cake fell out and piled on top of him, this time they were almond. He dug his way out as he grabbed his now cake covered bag out of his locker. Akito opened the bag to see it filled with caramel and nut cake. He dug through the cake as fast as possible to get out his books. Akito then went to the bathroom to wash of the cake that coated him.

"Well that was a pretty good job for you Hunny." Tamaki congratulated. They headed off to classes, Tamaki spent the enire time daydreaming of Haruhi.

_'Tamaki, your so amazing! Thank you for saving me from the evil Akito!" Haruhi would say._

_"It's okay my darling! I promise to never let you go again!" Tamaki would reply while he held Haruhi close, the world sparkling around them.'_

_"_"Having fun daydreaming?" Asked a voice, snapping Tamaki out of his imagenation.

"Oh Kyoya, didnt see you there!" Tamaki laughed happily.

"Clearly. Ready to go?" He asked amused.

"Ya, let me just...AHHH!" Tamaki screamed, turning around. Akito was covered in red bumps and was swollen around his face and arms. He was barilly reconizable, his face was five times bigger then it normally was, and his body was covered in blister looking chicken pocks.

"W-w-what h-happened to you?" Tamaki stuttered. Akito's face was so swollen that he could barely open his eyes but he managed a glare anyway. Tamaki shuttered.

"My that's a serious allergic reaction." Kyoya diagnosed.

"A-a-allergic reaction?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, what did you get into?" Kyoya asked.

"Supid nuuutt cke fll on mee" Akitos face was so swollen that he could barilly speak.

"Nut cake?" Tamaki asked filling with guilt as he remeboring Hunny's prank. _'What did we do to him?'_

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry that this is an exteremly short chapter and took a while to update. we're are having trouble to time writing this together, but we will continue with it. Please review and comment on this exteremly short chapter and i promise the next one will be better. THANK YOU!**


	7. Get you, free me

**(DN)**

"AHHHHH!" Haruhi screamed as Akito entered the house. "A-A-AKito? Is that you?" She asked in horror.

"Yss." His face swelled was huge, and with the hair dye his head really did look like a oversized watermalon.

"What happened to you?" She asked, rushing over.

"A nt ck fllll n mi." He spoke the best he could.

"What?"

"A nt ck flll n mi."

"A what fell on you?"

"A nt ck!"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you, here let me get you some ice." Haruhi said as she grabbed a paper towel, filled it with ice, then ran back to Akito and held it to his face. Akito tried to push it away and explain that it wasn't because of an injury that his face was swollen. It was an allergic reaction and ice wouldn't help, but Haruhi couldn't understand a word he said.

"I'd get one of our dads to drive you to a hospital but they're both drunk as hell. Here, let me call once of the host club members and see if they could drive you." Haruhi said as she headed towards a phone, Akito jumped up to stop her.

"N, NIOW!" He tried to scream.

"No?" She guessed. Akito nodded his head the best he could.

"Then what the heck do we do! Do you have medication for that?" She asked frantically. Akito stared at her blankly which Haruhi just took as a no.

(Tamaki)

Tamaki was cuddled in bed with Kuma-chan; his stuffed teddy-bear. He was withered with guilt as he rocked back and forth, desperately trying to get Akito's face out of his mind. After class had ended, Tamaki had bolted out of their like nobody's business, leaving him alone to wallow in his everlasting guilt. He spent the past few hours trying to muster up the courage to call Haruhi and tell her what he did, but wimped out as he imagined what Haruhi might say to him.

"_You ruined everything! I hate you."_

Tamaki's heart broke. He would die if Haruhi said that to him, his guilty heart would give out.

"No, I have to own up to what I did and tell her." He said as he reached for the phone. "B-but technically it was Hunny's prank." Tamaki dropped his head in shame, he couldn't believe he'd stoop so low as to blame innocent Hunny. _'What I'm I going to do?'_

**(ML)**

Akito looked around and found a piece of paper, after trying to explain that his face was ugly because of an allergic reaction for the tenth time he gave up and wrote it down. When Haruhi read it she started to panick once again.

"Do you have allergy medication?" Haruhi asked.

"N." Akito said while shaking his head no.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Haruhi said.

"I cn drv." Akito said.

"What? I still can't understand you." Haruhi said.

Akito reached into his back pocket and pulled out his driver's license, handing it to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded relieved and they ran to the car. It took twenty minutes, during that time Akito was getting directions from Haruhi. When they pulled up Haruhi ran inside so she could tell the doctors what was wrong. Akito walked in as soon as she had finished.

"Oh my gosh!" The nurse exclaimed.

The doctors ran to Akito and put him on a gurney. They took him to an empty room and gave him something to reverse the symptoms. Haruhi called a cab and went back home, whe she heard that Akito would stay the night to make sure he didn't get any worse.

When Haruhi got home her dad and uncle had made it to the kitchen and were passed out, drunk. Haruhi sighed disapprovingly but covered them with a blanket anyway. When they were both covered and comfortable, Haruhi got ready and turned in for the night.

**(DN and ML)-**(Tamaki...again)

Tamaki had arrived to school ten minutes passed the bell. He had a hard ti of me falling asleep, with scense what Haruhi might say if he told her what had hppened. He had finally fallen asleep at midnight and had woken up late. Tamaki got out of the limo and rushed to class, being fifteen minutes late in total. His stomach dropped as he entered class. He looked around for Akito, but couldnt find him anywhere.

'_Oh gosh, Akito's dead. We killed Akito!.' _The thought scared the ghost right out of him, causing Tamaki's body to fall in a crippled mess. The teacher just ignored him as usual.

Kyoya smirked as he saw Tamak laying there in a wave of emotions. He walked right passed Tamaki not bothering to tell him that Akito was now taking it easy at the hospital.

"I murdered him…...I didn't know it would kill him…...I'm so sorry…... Haruhi will hate me forever….. it was just a prank… I didn't want him to die." Tamaki sobbed. The only time Tamaki bothered to move was when he had to switch classes and when the host club started. Once everyone reached the club they saw Haruhi pack up her things as she was about to leave.

"H-Haruhi? where are you going?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"I have to go see Akito." She sighed. Tamakis blood ran cold. _'Is his funeral already prepared?' _He though in horror.

"Haruhi, f-f-funerals are so depressing, you can just stay here with us." Tamaki stuttered.

"Funeral? Tamaki, Akito's not dead." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes. "He's just in the hospital." With that, Haruhi walked out, leaving an overjoyed Tamaki behind her. He fell to the ground as his body floated on the stream of tears he had made.

"Akito-chan is in the hospital?" Hunny asked sweetly. Tamaki's joy stopped cold in its tracks, he couldn't very well tell Hunny it was because of the cakes. Then Hunny would start crying and would end up running to the hospital to apologize. Not only would it break Hunny's heart, but then Akito would come after him in life as well as death.

**(ML)-**(Akito)

When Akito got out of the hospital, he was happy to see that both his father and uncle were out. On the table there was a small that said they had gone out to buy more beer. Akito let out a load groaned. Haruhi walked over and sighed when she read the note.

"You feel okay right?" Haruhi asked worried

"Still a little off, but at least the swellings all gone and I can actually speak now. I can't wait for school tomorrow, me and Tamaki have some things to discuses." Akito said with a devilish grin.

'_Watch out Tamaki, because I am going to get you.'_ Akito thought happily

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Moonlace92: Okay, so this is getting a little harder to write since I am not at DeathNoteLT's house anymore, but that is okay because we are e-mailing the story back and forth. If anyone has ideas please write them in a review and we will see if we can incorporate them into the story. Also, if anyone else thought about monsters Inc. when reading the story, It would make me very happy to know that I was not the only one. Thank you lovies, Dakota.**

**DeathNoteLT: *Growl* I hate having to email the story back-and-forth but if it makes you guys happy, I will do it. By the way, Moonlace92 was staying at my house for a few days, that's what she's talking about if you didn't know. And as for the monsters inc part…well I have no ide. PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


	8. Payback

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS OR THEIR STUFFED ANIMALS.**

**(ML)**-**(Tamaki)**

"Yes, Akito is in the hospital. He had very bad…food poisoning; I guess it was from some bad meat or something." Tamaki laughed nerviously, hoping that honey would never find out that it was actually the cake. However, Kyoya was a mind reader and lived off of other people's misery (A/N I do not hate Kyoya, in fact he is my favorite so don't hate me.) had to bring up the very subject Tamaki wanted to avoid.

"Actually, I was told that Akito had a very severe allergic reaction. His face and arms swelled up so much he couldn't talk." Kyoya smirked, his glasses reflecting the light making it impossible for other people to see the amusement in his eyes.

"What is Akito allergic to?" Honey asked innocently.

"Well, it turns out that Akito is allergic to all types of nuts." Kyoya said.

"Does that mean," Hikaru started.

"That Akito can never be gay?" Kaoru finished. They both started laughing, streams of tears coming from they're eye's.

"I gave Akito a lot of cakes, but he didn't eat any." Honey stated, oblivious the perverted comments that the twins were sharing.

"Akito is so allergic that just touching them will give him a severe reaction." Kyoya said, making the twins laugh harder, twisting the words into dirty phrases.

"Then that means *hiccup* that this is all *sob, hiccup* my fault!" Honey cried.

"Actually, it's all Tamaki's fault." Kyoya said with a glint in his eyes. Tamaki fell back into his depression state as he retreated to his 'special' corner.

Honey, being the sweet boy-lolita he was, ran out sobbing with Mori following him. Everyone knew that Honey was running to the hospital to apologize, but wasn't able to tell him that Akito had already been checked out.

**(Akito)**

The next day Akito arrived at school earlier than usual. He had to go around and gather all of his make-up work for the time he was at the hospital. He was just about to go to his homeroom when he was tackled in a flying hug from a little blond haired boy.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to give you an allergic reaction. I just wanted Haruhi to stay in the club!" The little boy cried. Hunny had made it to the hospital only to find out Akito wasn't there. He held in his apology as he waited for school the next day.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm all better now." Akito said, figuring the kid had no idea what he was saying.

The little boy smiled, giving him another squeeze before happily skipping off with a tall man following behind him. Akito entered his classroom wearily. He saw Tamaki flying towards him. Akito moved to the side and let Tamaki fly past him and hit his head on the wall, leaving a huge bump on his head. Akito chuckled as Kyoya entered the room.

"I am sorry to hear about your allergic reaction, I hope you're feeling better." Kyoya said.

"I'm okay; but I am going to get my revenge on a certain idiot later." Akito said.

Kyoya smiled.

"_This will be interesting." _He thought

The teacher walked in and saw that Tamaki was laying in the middle of the classroom….again. She decided enough was enough and threw an eraser at his head, causing another bump to appear. Everyone laugh when Tamaki face planted on the floor.

"Get back to your seat before I have to call your father." The teacher said.

Tamaki got up and ran to his seat. He barked showing that he was a good dog.

"Now be quite and stay seated, bad dog." The teacher grumbled. Tamaki started crying and looked longingly over at his emo corner.

Akito looked at the corner and saw mushrooms growing. Akito looked back at Tamaki and saw him staring at the same corner intensely. Akito looked back to the corner and saw more mushrooms growing out of nowhere.

"_Amazing, the idiot can make mushrooms grow just by being depressed loser that he is." _Akito thought amazed.

**(DN)**

After class ended Akito got up and stretched, he had spent the entire period thinking of ways to get back at the idiot who had created a field of mushrooms. Akito walked into the boy's bathroom with an easy-going expression on his face. He was happy to see that the dye had just about washed out and that the marker was completely gone from his face. Akito turned on the water to wash his hands; he brushed off all the mushrooms that had somehow attached themselves onto his shirt. At least he wasn't allergic to mushrooms or that would be another trip to the emergency the blond baboon would have caused. Akito walked out of the bathroom as he conjured up more ideas to terrorize Tamaki. Of course he wouldn't do anything deadly, but he would defiantly get him back tenfold. He turned his head to see an interesting sight; Tamaki was standing their puppy faced as he talked to Haruhi. It was so obvious he had a thing for Akito's cousin. A light-bulb appeared over Akito's head. He suddenly knew how he was going to get back at Tamaki. As the day progressed he saw Tamaki and Haruhi with a bunch of other people including the small blond boy as well as the tall man.

'_The Host Club.' _He remembered. Akito stared at Haruhi as it soon dawned on him that Haruhi was in the Host club as well. He decided to question her about it later, but for the mean time he was going to use this as an advantage. He figured that the entire Host club was in on the plan to prank Akito so using Haruhi to help him would get back at them too. Being the idiot that he was, Tamaki probably thought Akito was dating Haruhi or something stupid like that and got insanely jealous hence creating a stupid plan to go after Akito. He probably gave the plan a insanely long and pointless name as well. Akito smiled as he prepared to put his own plan into action.

(Tamaki)

When it was time for the Host Club, Haruhi had to leave early again to check on Akito. The prank had backfired on them, now Haruhi was spending more time with AKito!

"WAHHH! MOMMY, HE REALLY IS STEALING HARUHI AWAY FROM US!" Tamaki cried.

"Don't worry boss, Akito thinks that Haruhi is a boy." Hikaru said casually.

"And Akito can't be gay-" The twins looked at each other, grinning. "He's allergic to nuts!" They fell to the floor laughing harder this time. Hunny cried out.

"I didn't know! I said i was sorry!" He said, his innocent mind not processing what the twins had really meant.

"Shut up you dirty doppelgangers! Wash your filthy minds!" Tamaki yelled. "And stop re-using jokes!" Chaos spread among the hosts as Kyoya sat back and enjoyed the show; he smiled slightly thinking of what the outcome to all of the craziness might bring.

(Haruhi)

Haruhi was happy to be home as she entered her house. As expected Ranka and Rio were passed out drunk, they couldn't stay sober long enough to hear what happened to Akito. Haruhi sighed as she walked over them.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Akito asked as he came out of his room.

"Oh Akito, your already home." Haruhi said looking up. Akito satared at the ground before finally speaking.

"You know how I got the allergic reaction, right?" Akito asked.

"Ya, you came in contact nuts." (A/N Cant you hear the twins laughing? Please tell me I'm not the only one.) Haruhi stated. Akito sat Haruhi down and explained how it was the Host club and how they did all those things including dyeing his hair.

"What!" Haruhi asked stunned, She paused for a moment. "Well it does sound like something they would do." She admitted agitatedly.

"So I need your help to get back at them." Akito smiled sweetly.

"How?" Haruhi blinked at him.

"You know they did this because they think that were dating." Akito said amused.

"What? Why do you think that?" Haruhi asked obliviously.

"It's obvious their jealous, that's why their trying to get rid of me." Akito explained. Haruhi let out a long breath.

"Of course, they don't know that we're cousins, okay, what do you want me to do?" She asked. Akito smiled at her as he explained his plan. Once he was done, Haruhi stared at him.

"Wow, you really are the mastermind aren't you? Okay, let's do it." She agreed.

"Okay, activate operation pay-back." Akito smirked.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, DeathNoteLT speaking. Sorry that it took forever to upload this T.T I had a no time to write this then send in back to Moonlace92, then it being sent back to me for us to post it. Please understand that this is a pain to email over and over again, but we will keep doing it for you 3 P.S. I will never be able to eat nuts again O.o**

**Moonlace92:** **I almost broke my spleen from laughter. Whenever I think about the nut joke I laugh. Ya ya I'm a pervert, but not a creepy perv who will watch you in the shower. I love dirty jokes though, tell me what you think and if you have your own dirty joke i would love to hear it.**

**DeathNoteLT: ….I have no comment to that…please review (There no need to tell us a dirty joke though, actually please don't.)**


	9. Come and get me

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry this took FOREVER! I really hope that your still with us even though it's been like 8 years.**

The next day was very chill and relaxed. It was the only day at school that Akito had actually found himself enjoying

"By Haruhi, see you next period." Akito said, giving her a big hug. Tamaki watched from the corner, tears dripping down his eyes.

"I highly doubt that stalking them will do any good." Kyoya said amused. Tamaki bounced up, pulling a book out of mid air.

"Look, the book says that when people hug for more than 5 seconds then they're in a romantic relationship. They hugged for 7 whole seconds!" Tamaki cried. Kyoya's glasses gleamed.

"Oh dear, how terrible." He smirked. Tamaki continued to peer around the corner and cry. Haruhi grabbed her bags and started to head home when the twins pulled her aside.

"You're going home" Hikaru asked.

"What about the host club?" Kaoru added. Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry, I'm going home. I know that Akito is safe and all, but I still want to keep an eye on him."

"Bring him to the host club." The twins suggested hastily. Haruhi thought for a moment then agreed.

(Host club)

Akito sat on the soft plushy couch as he watched Haruhi do her thing.

"So Akito, what do you think of Haruhi. _He's _a good host, isn't _he_?" Tamaki asked leaning in.

"Cut it out already, I know Haruhi's a girl." Akito sighed. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"W-w-what?" He asked.

"Ya, she is my _girlfriend _after all." A sly smile spread across Akito's lips. Tamaki's hair stood straight up as he screamed.

"GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Tamaki as he shrank down. The twins when over to Tamaki and poked hiw with a stick.

"Do you think he's alright?" Asked Kaoru.

"He's Tamaki, is he ever really alright?" Hikaru replied. They leaned in closer and asked what was wrong.

"A-A-A-Akito and H-H-H-Haruhi are d-d-dating." Tamaki stuttered in horror.

"THEY'RE WHAT!" The twins exploded. It was their turn to be stared at. After the club ended the twins when up to Akito.

"Hey, can we talk to you a sec?" They asked.

"Sure." He agreed calmly.

(20 minutes later)

"Hey guys, have you seen Akito? I can't find him anywhere." Haruhi asked. The twins looked guiltily at each other for a split second but Haruhi had caught the devlish glimpse in their eyes.

"What did you do to him?" She asked annoyed.

"What do you mean Haruhi? We didn't do a thing?" The said as they moved their arms around her shoulders.

"Come on guys, I know you better than that. What did you do to him?"

"We told you, we didn't do a thing." The said stubbornly. Haruhi removed their arms and walked off.

"Fine, I guess I'll find him on my own. But just so you know, I'm not coming back to the host club till find him." She said, walking off. It didn't take less than two seconds for them to chase after her in broken pleads as they confessed everything.

"Okay, where is he?" Haruhi asked, letting the twins guide her through the dark hall.

"In the janitor's closet." They said as they opened the door.

"Why is he in there?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"You see…."

**(Flashback)**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Akito asked, glancing at his watch.

"Well you see, we found something so cool and wanted to show it to you. It's going to blow. Your. Mind." Hikaru smiled as he smashed a vase on Akito's head. As expected, Akito fell to the floor unconscious.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Then we bound his hands and feet together and threw him into the closet." They explained.

"And you're sure it was this one?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep."

"Then why isn't he here?" Haruhi sighed. The twins stared at her before glancing into the closet, inside there was a large pill of rope but no Akito.

"Your right, that was pretty mind blowing." Came and eerie voice form behind them. The twins slowly turned around, their faces going white and their ghosts shooting out of them as they saw Akito behind them.

"Now allow me to return the favor." He smiled nicely as he crashed to pots that was filled with dirt and flowers into their heads. This time it was the twins turn to fall unconscious.

"You didn't kill them did you?" Haruhi asked casually.

"Of course not, not that it would have been such a bad thing Akito grumbled. He then tied the twins up and threw them in the closet, promptly closing the door as they walked away.

**(ML)**

Haruhi walked back to the club with Akito, talking mildly amongst themselves. When they opened the door Tamaki and Kyoya stared at them, Tamaki crying and Kyoya smirking.

"Okay, well I found Akito, but the twins-." Haruhi started.

"The twins went home, they remembered that they needed to turn in a project but had left it at home, so they went to get it. They said that they would be here tomorrow and even offered to cleanup." Akito grinned sweetly.

"Okay, that's fine." Kyoya says.

"Come Haruhi, I'll walk you home." Akito said contently. Haruhi went and got her things and Akito put an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

Tamaki stared and cried harder.

Akito looked at Tamaki and smirked. Tamaki let out a girly scream and fell to the ground with a hand over his forehead. Then a bunch of random hamsters carried Tamaki to his emo corner, where Tamaki started to rip paper.

"Stop making a pile of trash Tamaki." Kyoya scolded him.

"It's not trash, it's a home for the hamsters." Tamaki pointed out.

When Akito and Haruhi were halfway home Akito took his arm off of her and smiled to her.

"I think this plan is going amazingly well." Akito said.

Haruhi laughed, she finally realized how much fun it is to get pay back once in a while.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Haruhi said. Akito looked down at her and smiled evilly and they started to plot for the next day to come.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, sorry again for the really late upload. I REALLY hope that you guys are still with us and we will try harder.**


	10. First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, sorry for never updating. Please, PLEASE forgive us. It's us again. We were finally able to meet up again to write this story. I won't waste your time anymore, read on! **

Akito woke up and stretched out. It was a given that Tamaki and the others would be on full defense mode. He wouldn't be surprised if they had the whole school on lockdown. Akito got ready and headed out to the kitchen. The image in front on him rendered him paralyzed.

"Hello ssssson! Daddy missed you, yes he did." His father swooned.

"Morning dad." Akito twitched as he watched his father emerge from the place where he was previously cuddling with Ranka.

"Oh my son!" He cried as he cradled Akitos face between his hands.

"Where's Haruhi?" Akito mumble agitatedly.

"She already left for school." He answered dreamily.

"Okay….can you let go of my face first?" Akito asked, desperately trying to get away.

"Sure, but first." Akitos dad leaned in and planted a big kiss on Akitos lips. "See you later son!" He continued as he pushed Akito out the door. Akito stood in horror, his face frozen in an overly exaggerated Tamaki expression. He quickly ran to his school, trying to put the awkward moment behind him.

As soon as he got to the gates of Ouran Academy, a scene was waiting for him there too.

"_What the hell is wrong with everyone today?"_ Akito thought to himself.

He continued watching as Tamaki and the twins chased Hunny and Mori around. Upon closer inspection, Hunny and Mori were carrying Haruhi and the twins had a makeup case while Tamaki had five different dresses in colors from plum to fire truck red. After a couple minutes, Akito grew tired of watching so he walked right behind Mori and held his arm out. Tamaki and the twins ran into his arm and dropped like stones.

They looked up from the ground and got a scared look on their faces. They all shared the same thought _"Oh, shit."_

Akito smiled at their faces, which had paled dramatically. Mori stopped running and put Haruhi down on the ground and the three of them walked over to Akito. Haruhi just smiled down to Tamaki and the twins on the ground, while Mori and Hunny looked confused.

"So, what were you guys doing to Haruhi?" Akito asked.

"W-we were just trying to dress her up in some cute clothes and makeup." The twins said nonchalantly.

"After I had said no fifteen times." Haruhi mummbled.

"Which, might I add, is like rape. If someone says no and you continue doing something that they don't want, you get into trouble." Akito pointed smugly.

They all stared at him confused. A couple minutes of awkward silence passed when Kyoya walked up.

"What are you doing on the ground? Are you trying to lower the club's reputation to the level of your sanity?" Kyoya asked.

"No, and I am perfectly sane, why would you say that mommy?" Tamaki cried out.

Kyoya just turned to Haruhi and Akito. They both looked at him with innocent faces.

"We honestly don't know what happened. All of a sudden Tamaki and the twins fell down and they haven't gotten back up. Maybe we should take them to the hospital, or I could just stick them with adrenaline needles. I am trained in medicine." Akito lied.  
>"That would be perfect; I'll have someone take them to the clinic right away." Kyoya said, playing along.<p>

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind blew out their hair and clothing. Akito, Kyoya, and Haruhi looked over to where the twins and Tamaki were to see them gone.

Kyoya just smirked and walked away while Akito and Haruhi started plotting the next part of their plan. "Well, see you later." Akito said picking Haruhi up and carrying her baby-style into the school. He heard Tamaki's shrill scream in the background; he knew that they saw that from the corner they were staring from. After a day of getting sad stares by Tamaki, and death glares by the twins, he was happy walking down the hall to meet up with Haruhi. The plan was full motion. He ducked around the hall making sure that no one else would be around when Tamaki came to spy on their 'secret' meeting. It was simple, Akito had mentioned the meeting, knowing that Tamaki was listening in on them. He was sure to include the time and place they would be so that Tamaki would be there to spy. They had a very mild plan for a prank, but Akito had gotten another idea that would blow Tamaki up. Who would care if he made a few 'changes' to the plan? He saw Haruhi come and wave to him.

"Oh, hi Haruhi." He welcomed warmly. They smiled at each other for a while until Akito could hear the stealthy (clumsy) footsteps of the ease droppers. He noticed that there were three people instead of just one, so he assumed that Tamaki had brought the twins along.

'_Even better.' _He thought happily. Once he knew that they were watching Akito decided to activate his plan. He slipped his arms around her and smoothly leaned and kissed. After a while he pulled away and she stood there shocked. They heard all three of the hosts scream before running out of there, Kaoru having to drag both Tamaki and Hikaru away before they ripped Akito apart (or at least attempted too.)

"I understand wanting to freak them out, but wasn't that a bit drastic? We are cousins after all." Haruhi pointed out.

"My dad kissed me right on the lips this morning, so I figured why the hell not?" Akito shrugged. He completely disregarded Haruhi's confused extrusion since he didn't want to explain.

"Well, I guess we should head back now. Be prepared for tomorrow, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"You're really out for blood, aren't you?" Haruhi asked.

"They locked me in a closet, died my hair to look like a watermelon, they drew on my face with permanent marker, and do I even have to mention the entire nut catastrophe?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Okay, okay. I see your point." Haruhi sighed as she followed him out. _'Oh jeez, this is only going to get worse from here.'_

**Author's Note: Moonlace92 says that she is very happy that you are all reading this and that she hopes you laughed you're a**es off. She also says that if DeathNoteLT changes what she wrote than Moonlace92 will be pissed off and will ultimately murder her even if she is her lover (Not really).**

**DeathNoteLT: I had to censer Moonlace's language and got death glares for doing it….hehe loser. **

Reply to:

Reply to Dakota Rice

Send


End file.
